uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
North Greenwich tube station
| latitude=51.500556 | longitude=0.003611 }} North Greenwich is a station on London Underground's Jubilee Line, opened on 14 May 1999Horne, M: The Jubilee Line, page 79. Capital Transport Publishing, 2000.. Despite its name, North Greenwich is not in the area historically known as North Greenwich, on the Isle of Dogs, north of the river; an entirely different station used to be there, between 1872 and 1926. It is adjacent to The O2 (formerly the Millennium Dome) at the northern end of the Greenwich peninsula, on the south bank of the River Thames. The tube station is actually closer to Charlton than to Maritime Greenwich. However it is at the northernmost tip of the London Borough of Greenwich, which perhaps provides the best explanation of the name. North Greenwich is one of the largest stations on the Jubilee Line, capable of handling around 20,000 passengers an hour, having been designed to cope with the large number of visitors expected at the Millennium Dome (now The O2) during 2000, between and on the Jubilee Line, in Travelcard Zones 2 and 3. Short journeys from Central London terminate at North Greenwich, entering and leaving the station at Platform 2. Platform 2 can also be used if short running from Stratford is needed, such as during engineering works. The track around North Greenwich was designed to facilitate an extension of the line from this station. A tentatively-planned second extension would most probably head towards Thamesmead; this proposal, however, is of lower priority than Crossrail and may not proceed in the foreseeable future. The station also has a bus station—with services to the following destinations: * 161 to Chislehurst via Charlton, Woolwich, Queen Elizabeth Hospital and Mottingham * 108 to Lewisham via Blackheath Royal Standard (southbound); …to Stratford via BowThis bus route operates a '24 hour service'. * 129 to Greenwich Cutty Sark, via Woolwich Road and Greenwich town centre * 132 to Bexleyheath via Kidbrooke and Eltham * 188 to Russell Square via Greenwich, Deptford and Elephant and Castle * 422 to Bexleyheath via Charlton, Woolwich, Plumstead * 472 to Thamesmead via Charlton, Woolwich and Plumstead * 486 to (Bexleyheath) via Charlton, Queen Elizabeth Hospital, Shooters Hill and Welling The striking blue-tiled and glazed interior, with raking concrete columns rearing up inside the huge underground space, was designed by the architectural practice Alsop,Lyall and Störmer. Images are available from the Commission for Architecture and the Built Environment (CABE) case study . Transport links London bus routes 108, 129, 132, 161, 188, 422, 472 and 486. Transport for London are currently considering the construction of a cable car over the River Thames for the 2012 Summer Olympics which would run from a station close to North Greenwich tube station to the Royal Victoria Dock. References Category:Jubilee Line stations Category:Tube stations in Greenwich Category:Transport architecture in London Category:Buildings and structures completed in 1999 Category:Will Alsop buildings Category:Railway stations opened in 1999 ar:شمال غرينيتش (محطة مترو أنفاق لندن) cs:North Greenwich (stanice metra v Londýně) de:North Greenwich (London Underground) fr:North Greenwich (métro de Londres) gan:羅斯固玲威濟站 nl:North Greenwich (metrostation) ja:ノース・グリニッジ駅 (ロンドン地下鉄) no:North Greenwich undergrunnsstasjon pl:North Greenwich